glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
Kat Kowalski
Katarzyna "Kat" Kowalski 'is a main character on Glee: The New Touch. She will make her first appearance on Welcome to High School. She was created by TheWordyBirdy, and is portrayed by Elizabeth Olsen. Backstory Katarzyna "Kat" Kowalski was born on March 18 (her name day is March 22) to two Polish immigrant parents and an older brother by four years. Growing up, Kat was a happy child. She always had an extremely strong connection with her brother, Marcin. Her school life was normal, got average grades, had a few close friends in her clique, nothing more, but her life changed when she was in 7th grade. Her brother, who was 16, was at a party and got drunk. He decided to drive him and his friends home after, and got in a car accident, ending all of their lives. Upon hearing the news, Kat was completely devastated. She begun suffering from severe depression, and cut herself, unknown to anyone else. She also begun reinventing her image, as an attempt to shed her old feelings. She wore provocative clothing, started flirting with boys, and even abandoned her friends for her new and popular ones. She joined the cheerleading squad and finally got what she wanted, a heart of stone. Personality Despite her "I don't give a fuck" type of personality, Kat is a deeply scarred individual and does need help to cope with what happened when she was younger, as cutting still affects her today. She's very promiscious and is known as the school "slut" to other students. Appearance Kat has long dirty blonde hair, and greenish-blue eyes. She is rather short, standing at only 5'4" and has fair skin that tans seasonally. When not in her cheerleading uniform, she often wears, trendy tops matched with skinny jeans or a short skirt and heels. Biography Season One In 'Welcome to High School, Kat makes her first appearance after Rose Mitchel looks outside to see the cheerleaders practicing, as she states that Kat used to be her best friend. Kat was then seen walking with fellow cheerleaders Iris Novak and Lexie Hope as they were talking about Kat's relationship with Kyle Stoner and how they haven't had sex yet, because he won't let her. She then insults Rose as she watches Rose sign her name on the sign-up sheet for Glee Club, then walks away. Kat and Lexie are then seen again with Ula Dwayne and Valencia Torres as Ula signs up for Glee Club. Kat then ridicules Ula for signing up before walking away with Lexie. As Kyle auditions for Glee Club, Kat watches his performance from the back of the auditorium and when he notices her, she runs out with him following. They then break up because Kyle believes Kat was only dating him because he was popular. After they break up, Kat begins to cut herself. During the performance of "Raise Your Glass", Kat runs into the auditorium crying, before leaving quickly at the end of the song. In Boom, Kat first appears while talking about her break up with Kyle and asking if they could get back together. After he rejects her she sings "Cosmic Love" by Florence + the Machine and when she finishes she cuts herself again. She is then seen with Lexie arguing with Iris about her joining glee club. After Iris says that she's allowed to make her own decisions, she joins glee club. Kat and Lexie are then seen watching the glee clubs' performance of "Boom Boom Pow" looking disgusted, until Miriam Gelossa, their coach, tells them that they have to join glee club. In A Little Party Never Killed Nobody, Kat first appears alongside Lexie and audition for The Freakshows singing "River Deep, Mountain High", which draws a mixed response from members of the glee club. However, they are accepted into the club, and through a flashback, they reveal that they only joined to assist Brandon Day in destroying it. Kat is then seen at Lexie's party where herself, along with Lexie, Rose, and Shan Wittles sing "A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)" while she's seen flirting with boys. After becoming heavily intoxicated she begins making out with Sean Preston, which strikes jealously in her ex-boyfriend Kyle, causing a fist-fight between the two. The next Monday at school, she is seen with Sean as Kyle walks by singing "Losing My Religion" and while he sings the song in glee club. Relationships Kyle Stoner The Kyle-Kat Relationship 'started prior to the pilot episode ''Welcome to High School and ended in the same episode due to the fact that Kyle believed that Kat was only dating him because he was popular. However, this break up caused Kat to cut herself. It was also stated that they never had sex together, although Kat wanted to. *Start Up: Prior to Welcome to High School (1x01) *End Of: Welcome to High School (1x01) Songs Solos *"Cosmic Love" (Boom) Duets *"River Deep, Mountain High" (A Little Party Never Killed Nobody, with Lexie Hope) *"Never Forget" (Into You, with Kyle Stoner) Solos (In A Group Number) *"A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)"' (A Little Party Never Killed Nobody, with Shan Wittles, Lexie Hope, and Rose Mitchel) *'"Blame It On the Alcohol"' (A Little Party Never Killed Nobody, with Brandon Day and Lucas Drake) *'"Can't Get You Outta My Head"' (Into You, with Shan Wittles and Lucas Drake) *'"True Love" '(Into You, with Shan Wittles and Brandon Day'') Trivia *Kat has appeared in 5 episodes. *She is of 100% Polish decent, with both of her parents being raised in Kraków, Poland. *She speaks fluent English and Polish, however she only speaks in Polish to her relatives. *She has an interest in fashion. *Her name day is March 22. *She doesn't have a middle name. *She's the first known captain of any club or team. **Kat's the captain of the Lady Reapers, the school cheerleading squad. *While in Poland, she's known as Katarzyna Kowalska. **This is because in Poland there are feminine and masculine last names based on your gender, but normally when Polish people would emigrate to a different country, they'd adopt that country's naming system. Gallery Kat- Season 1.jpg|Kat- Season 1 promo pic Collage.jpg|Kat- Season 1 first promo pic Collage 1.jpg|Season 1- Full cast Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters